Radio-based tracking devices can be mounted on containers, and in particular shipping containers, to remotely track position, and the like, of the containers. Such containers are shipped and/or handled under harsh conditions and/or physically demanding conditions, as they can be stacked, lifted by cranes, stowed on cargo ships, placed on trucks, and the like. Hence, mounting tracking devices on an external surface of such containers can easily lead to the tracking devices being physically damaged. While tracking devices can be mounted internal to the containers, the containers are often made of metal and hence the containers also act as Faraday cages.